


Nervous

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decided to wait till Harry himself stepped up and said something, it was easier to wait than to try and get any information out of his boyfriend. By the time they reached Harry’s place Draco was only about two nervous leg jiggles and four stuttered throat clearing’s away from snapping at Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Draco could tell Harry was nervous, if the way he was fidgeting in his seat was any indication. This was inspiring a feeling of trepidation to rise in Draco because if Harry was nervous enough to show that he was meant that he’d done something he was scared Draco wouldn’t approve off (like the time he thought Draco would appreciate having a singing alarm clock wake him up in the morning. Yeah, no.).

Draco decided to wait till Harry himself stepped up and said something, it was easier to wait than to try and get any information out of his boyfriend. By the time they reached Harry’s place Draco was only about two nervous leg jiggles and four stuttered throat clearing’s away from snapping at Harry.

When Harry led him in Draco turned and dumped his coat on the coat stand, building him up for a confrontation when he turned and felt his heart stop beating.

Harry had decorated the living room, the tree they’d decorated yesterday stood proudly in the corner, fairies flitting through its branches. There was tinsel hanging around the room in green, red, silver and gold and while it shouldn’t have worked, like them all the colors went together and it looked beautiful.

But the centerpiece of the room was the table standing under the mistletoe, next to the window where snow had gathered. It was covered with a red table cloth and candles were light all over it, making it look as if the table top on fire. Draco stepped closer to the table, vaguely aware of Harry moving around and felt his breath catch when he saw what was in front of him. The candles were in glass jars, each with an alphabet on them and spelled out on the table were the words that took Draco’s breath away.

_Will you marry me?_

Draco felt someone touch his arm and turned to see Harry kneeling next to him, no longer nervous but looking every bit the determined Gryffindor he was, with a beautiful silver ring held up in his hand for Draco who didn’t even have to think twice before nodding his head and smiling because his throat was too choked to say anything.

Draco looked down into Harry’s eyes that were shining more than they ever had before Draco wondered why Harry could ever be nervous about this, as if Draco could ever say no. 


End file.
